Lena's Birth
by The NightDragon
Summary: Just a silly fic inspired by the SatAM series, and featuring my fanchar, Lena. Robotnik has a new surprise in store for Sonic, in the form of a very special android! Will our hero fall for it? Is Lena what she appears to be? It will be continued soon.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. Blah blah blah, I don't own any of the video game/cartoon characters here, I only own my cute little fanchars like Lena. Be nice to me!   
Flames are NOT welcome, and any infantile minds who waste my time with them will have their review deleted and suffer the indignity of everyone knowing what a mean spirited idiot they are.  
Chapters will be short and infrequent, because I'm currently working on a dozen stories all at once. Sorry.   
Of course, encouraging and helpful reviews could change my mind. . .  
I hope that you enjoy the fic!  
  
  
The moon was high in the sky, but the constant pollution from Robotropolis made it impossible to see.   
Within that realm of gloom and decay, a lone figure darted from one trash heap to another, intent on his goal.  
He was of course, Sonic the Hedgehog. The champion of the Freedom Fighters, and hero of Mobius. He. . .   
  
"Yo, you're blowing my cover. Can you tone it down?"  
  
Oh, I'm sorry . . . he was on a late night mission to destroy Robotnik's back up generator, in preparation for a planned assault on the factory.  
  
Back on the outskirts, Princess Sally paced nervously, staring at her portable computer, Nicole.   
"Come on, Sonic . . . get out of there. . ."  
  
"Ten seconds to ignition, Sally." Nicole reported emotionlessly. "Nine seconds, Sally." "Eight. . ."   
Sally wasn't really listening, she didn't have to. Her heart was beating in time to the countdown, and Sonic had yet to appear. If he was still inside when the bombs went off . . . well, Sally didn't even want to think of it.  
  
"Seven. . ." Sonic muttered as he sped across the roof of a filthy building. "Six. . ." He was airborne now, touching down on the pavement below. "Five. . ." He could hear a distant boom, the first of the bombs had gone off. "Four. . ." The ground trembled as the generator began to overload.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but the generator is about to explode!" Snively reported miserably from his station. "It will be destroyed in Three. . ."  
  
"Two. . ." Sally felt her heart leap into her throat, would Sonic make it?  
  
"One!" Sonic finished, straining to get out of there.  
  
"Zero." Nicole finished as a series of explosions rocked Robotropolis. A loud crash told them that the generator building had been demolished.  
  
"SONIC!" Sally cried out, scanning the rising dust desperately.   
"The odds of surviving the explosion, are. . ." Nicole started, only be to cut off by being stuffed in Sally's boot.   
"Don't talk to me about odds." The princess muttered coldly, still watching.  
  
A figure soon appeared in the smoke as it blew from the burning trash and buildings, filtering toward the forest. It staggered out . . . and collapsed into pieces.   
Sally gasped, then realized that it was only a battered Swatbot.   
"Oh, Sonic. . .!" It was getting to her now, and she sank to her knees, staring at the mess in front of them. The thing to do was to head home and report what she knew; mourning here, prematurely wouldn't help anyone. . .   
"Hey, Sal. What's up?" Sally gasped at the concerned shout, lifting her eyes as another figure jogged out, bearing the unmistakable spiky hairdo and blue hide of. . . "Sonic!"  
"Whoa!" Sonic grinned as he was spontaneously hugged, and got a grip on Sally before she fell off. "You weren't worried about the ol' hedgehog, were you?"  
  
Sally wiped a tear away. "Not a bit. . ." She smiled back. "Let's go home, Sonic."   
Sonic nodded and revved up, slipping once on a little oil from the Swatbot before sweeping into the woods with Sally safely in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Snively, explain to me again . . . how the HEDGEHOG . . . **ELUDED MY SECURITY**!!!"   
Snively whimpered at the mechanical rasp that was currently giving him a verbal flaying. "I . . . I'm not quite sure, sir. . ." He offered weakly.   
"Then you must MAKE sure that you know. That **I** know." Robotnik loomed ominously before turning away.  
Snively gave a little sigh of relief and trotted off to find a fresh pair of pants.  
  
Robotnik meanwhile, had entered a small laboratory complete with a covered form on an operating table. He placed a metal hand on the cloth. "That blasted hedgehog has set me back for the last time! It would seem that you must awaken prematurely, my dear. . ."  
He ripped the cloth away, the scene cutting to a new angle to reveal the shadowed figure of some sort of Mobian with waves and waves of spiked hair.  
  
Robotnik moved aside, grinning in anticipation as a robotic drone rolled over expectantly. "ACTIVATE!" He commanded. "Activating, Sir!!" The drone obeyed.  
Connecting wires popped and sizzled as they were pulled free. A pair of large, heavily lashed eyelids trembled in response before lifting very slowly, halfway revealing two deep blue eyes.   
Robotnik smiled in pleasure, then turned to the drone, which was now wildly waving its arms. "It's alive! ALIVE!!!" At Robotnik's stare, the drone quickly lowered its arms and sweatdropped.   
  
The figure on the table blinked those expressive eyes before closing them in concentration, struggling to sit up. Robotnik watched in satisfaction as his latest creation took its first look at him, and swung a pair of shapely legs over the edge of the table before crossing them in a suggestive pose. Then the android spoke its first words.   
"Well, hello." Robotnik stepped forward, but his creations next words caused him to halt.   
"You must be . . . Botsy."  



	2. Who's Lena?

Disclaimer. Blah blah blah, I don't own any of the video game/cartoon characters here, I only own my cute little fanchars like Lena. Be nice to me!   
Flames are NOT welcome, and any infantile minds who waste my time with them will have their review deleted and suffer the indignity of everyone knowing what a mean spirited idiot they are.  
Sorry for the delay in getting this out, I hope that you get a smile out of reading it!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Robotnik blinked as his newest creation watched him intently. Botsy? "It is Robotnik, actually.  
The yellow hedgehog robot shrugged in a fetching manner. "Robotnik, Botsy . . . same difference."  
"Hm, maybe you have a few crossed wires. . . I am your master and creator, and my name is. . ."   
"Botsy." The android stated firmly, scowling as Robotnik stared her over, as if he could spot the problem that way. When he moved to look inside one of her small, fragile seeming ears, the android jerked her head aside.  
"Hey, Botsy. Ever heard of personal space?"  
Annoyed by the android's attitude, Robotnik stepped back and proceeded to flip through blueprints, trying to find the problem that way.   
The android rolled her large, deep blue eyes and brushed a lock of yellow and white streaked hair aside. She was programmed to seek attention, and she wasn't getting it now. "So, Botsy. . ." "Robotnik." Robotnik quickly corrected. The android scowled. "Whatever." She tried again. "So, Botsy. Tell me why."  
Robotnik paused to look over before walking up to his creation. "Why what?" He blinked as the android leaned closer to touch hernose to his, eyes half lidded. "Why everything. Why have you built me? Why do I possess a true personality?" She took a look at herself and grimaced in disgust. "Why am I yellow,of all colors?!"   
The android seemed to have another thought, and leaned into Robotnik again. "And why do I have such a powerful urge to . . . to. . ." Robotnik sweatdropped as she came in closer, eyes closing. He took a step back and straightened, watching as she kept moving forward, and fell right off of the table with a yelp!  
"To flirt and be close to people, yes." Robotnik nodded, studying the figure on the floor. The android looked up at him in surprise and dismay. She quickly broke into a beautiful smile as Robotnik lifted her back onto the operating table.  
Robotnik nodded when the android managed to balance without falling onto the floor again. "It's quite simple, my dear. I've created you with a single purpose in mind. You are unlike any of my other creations."   
The android smiled at that, loving the way that this conversation wasgoing. "Keeping me in suspense, are you? So tell me what my main function is. What is my assignment to be?"   
Robotnik performed a surprisingly agile and dramatic twirl before a spotlight came out of nowhere to illuminate him. "You exist for but one purpose! To find and attract Sonic the Hedgehog to you!" He raised both hands high for effect. ". . .and destroy him!" The worker drone shut off the spotlight as Robotnik clenched his fists.   
The android applauded. "Wonderful performance!" She considered. "So my task seems to be a relatively simple one. Use my beauty, sparkling personality, and intelligence to attract Sonic to me, and lead him to his death."   
"Perhaps I should have added modesty. . ." Robotnik pondered outloud.   
The android shook her hair out in an attractive manner. "I can feel it. I can do this. I have the power to attract any male, don't I?"   
Robotnik nodded, grinning. "Sonic's days are numbered!" He let out a loud, evil laugh that echoed through the room!   
The android joined in the laughter, then blinked. "Just one problem, though. . ."   
Robotnik stopped, suddenly concerned. "Oh? What could Ipossibly have forgotten? A malfunction? What is the problem?"  
The android smiled in a cute but silly way. "Who is Sonic the Hedgehog and what does he look like?" She was after all, only three and a half minutes old. . .   
She blinked when Robotnik facevaulted. "Was it something I said?" She watched as Robotnik picked himself up and looked at her thoughtfully.   
"Hm, perhaps a little training is in order. . ."  
  
Later, the mechanical hedgehog was watching a monitor that had been turned on for her benefit, studying videos of Sonic - mostly nice scenery with an occasional blur. The android blinked as a blue blur sped by almost too quickly for the human eye to pick up. Robotnik sweatdropped. "Perhaps I should have had the footage slowed considerably. . ."   
The yellow hedgehog looked over her shoulder at her creator. "Oh no, sir. You've given me enhanced visual capabilities. My brain can process this footage fast enough to allow me to see the moving figure."  
Robotnik folded his arms in satisfaction. "You truly are a work of art, Lena."  
The android beamed delightedly as the screen went dark.  
As it faded out, she could be heard to ask,  
"Who's Lena?"   
  
To Be Continued. . .   



End file.
